Happiness At Any Cost
by Scriptor96
Summary: Sziasztok! Jó olvasást kívánok! :
1. Chapter 1

1. fejezet

A 12-es őrsön ilyesztő csend honolt. Nem mindennapi jelenségnek számított ez a viszonylag kevésnek mondható zaj. Rendszerint nagy volt a sürgés-forgás, mindenki azon volt, hogy a gyilkosságok részleteire fényt derítsenek, hogy igazságot szolgáltassanak a veszteséggel küszködő családoknak. Most azonban Kate Beckett nem azért ült az asztala mögött, mert bizonyítékok után kutatott, feltáratlan ügyekről próbálta lerántani a leplet; sokkal inkább azért, mert elmaradt a papírmunkájával. Pedig mostanában lett volna rá elég ideje. Vagy mégsem? Miután sok-sok év elteltével végre sikeresen megoldotta anyja gyilkosságának ügyét, s Castle-lel tisztázták egymás iránti érzéseiket, szinte minden szabadidejét vele töltötte - mert mostanában elég sok munka nélküli napja akadt. Ryan és Esposito vele szemben beszélgettek. Úgy tűnt, hogy Espo és Lanie között újfent izzani kezdett a levegő mostanában. Ryan meg... Na, hát neki eddig sem voltak gondjai párkapcsolat téren, már lassan két éve házasok voltak Jenny-vel.

-Nahát, öregem. Komolyan elhívtad? - kérdezte a társát Ryan

.

-Most szerinted ugratlak?

-És igent mondott?

-Senki sem tud ellenállni ennek, tesó. -az 'ennek' szó után Esposito végigmutatott alakján. Ryan szemforgatva, de hozzátette.

-Legalábbis Lanie semmiképp sem.- mindketten nevettek. Hogy min? Azt senki sem tudja. Mindenesetre a hangulat kiváló volt.

-Fiúk, ha ennyire nincs semmi dolgotok, nem segítenétek kicsit a papírmunkával? -Kate hangjának hallatán a fiúk kicsit összerezzentek. Őszintén szólva nem sok kedvük volt hozzá.

-Na jó, legyen. De csak, mert ilyen szépen kérted. - válaszolta Ryan.

-Köszi. Legalább hamarabb végzünk.

-Végzünk? Inkább csak te. Mi már ezer éve megcsináltuk a sajátunkat.

-Tényleg? -Kate-et kicsit meglepte a fiúk 'szorgalma'. Alapvetően nem jellemző rájuk.

-Igen. Mi komolyan vesszük a munkánkat. -mondta Espo, Ryan-re kacsintva.

-Szerintetek én nem? -a nyomozónőt felháborította ez, a gyakorlatilag szemrehányás.

-Nyugi, nyugi! Csak ugrattunk. Ne húzd fel magad. Tudjuk, hogy keményen dolgozol. De jobban kéne beosztanod az idődet.

-Na jó, tudjátok mit? Inkább menjetek, majd befejezem egyedül.

-Ugyan már, Beckett. Segíteni szeretnénk.

-Azzal, hogy felbosszantotok, nem segítetek! Tűnés. -Ryan bicentett a fejével Esposito-nak, hogy inkább menjenek, míg nem késő. Még a végén Beckett nekik ugrik. Mit mondana otthon a feleségének? 'Ja, hogy erre a kék foltra célzol, drágám? Az csak Beckett jobb öklének nyoma, de már nem fáj, csak ha pislogok.' Szép is lenne.

-Most aztán jól berágott ránk. -Ryan kikerekedett szemekkel nézett barátjára.

-Ránk? Inkább rád! Minek kellett neked cukkolni? Jól tudod milyen vérmes tud lenni.

-Jólvan. Hagyjuk. Majd megnyugszik. -legalábbis remélni vélték, hogy így lesz.

-Sziasztok fiúk! -Castle érkezett meg, szokásos kisfiús, huncut mosolyával üdvözölve őket.

-Szia Castle. Mi járatban errefelé?

-Beckett ittvan?

-Igen. Az asztalánál ül. Elmaradt egy csomó papírmunkával. -remek, gondolta Rick. Legalább beszélhet a fiúkkal.

-Kérhetek egy szívességet tőletek? -Espo és Ryan összenéztek. Vajon milyen szívességet akarhat tőlük Richard Castle?

-Halljuk, miről lenne szó? -kérdezték az írót, szinte egyszerre.

-Arról,hogy itt tudnátok tartani Beckettet egy kis ideig, kérlek? Lenne egy kis dolgom, de nem szeretném, ha tudna róla. -már épp megakartak szólalni, mikor Kate belépett az ajtón. Az arca hirtelen felragyogott, mikor meglátta ki áll előtte.

-Castle? Hát te itt, ilyenkor? Ha papírmunkám van sosem szoktál bejönni. - Kate felhúzta kicsit a szemöldökét-

-Nem bírtam ki nélküled. -mondta, lefegyverző mosolya kíséretében, mindvégig a nyomozó szemébe nézve. Közelebb húzta magához Kate-et és hosszan megcsókolta.

-Nincs kedved velem ebédelni? -tette fel gyorsan a kérdést a nyomozóm, miután szétváltak. -Utána pedig...hazamehetnénk és...elszórakoztatnálak. -kezei közben Rick mellkasán táncoltak, s egy huncut kis mosoly bujkált a szája sarkában. Közben a fiúk próbáltak úgy tenni, mintha nem is figyelnének (persze belül elképzelték a szituációt, amint "elszórakoznak").

-Mi most megyünk. -Castle csak bólintott, majd Kate-hez fordult.

-Nagyon jó lenne veled ebédelni, de édesanyámnak kell segítenem. Persze megint meg kell hallgatnom a egy újabb remek alkotását. -mondta végül fintorogva Castle.

-Szívesen meghallgatnám én is. -ennek hallatán Rick gyorsan reagált, talán túlságosan is.

-Nem! -Kate felhúzta a szemöldökét. -Úgy értem, ööm...direkt megkért, hogy csak szűk családi körben tartsuk meg. Ne haragudj. -kérlelte, kiskutya szemeket meresztve. Beckett ettől persze meglágyult, pedig tőle ez nem szokványos. Kivéve, ha Rick Castle-ről van szó.

-Rendben. -válaszolta kicsit csalódottan.

-Imádlak! Nem tudod hol vannak Espo-ék? -Beckett válaszul csak felemelte a kezeit, mintha azt mondaná: fogalmam sincs.

-Majd jövök! -távozása előtt még nyomott egy búcsúpuszit a nyomozó arcára, majd a fiúk keresésére indult. Hamarosan meg is lettek. Épp kávét készítettek.

-Atyaég, Castle! A frászt hozod rám. -ez volt Ryan reakciója Rick hirtelen felbukkanására.

-Akkor megteszitek nekem?

-Mit is? -nézett meglepődve Esposito.

-Ja, tényleg! Végül nem is mondtam el nektek. Szóval, itt tudnátok tartani Beckett-et? Van egy kis dolgom.

-Attól függ. Mire készülsz?

-Csak tartsátok itt, jó?

-Álljunk csak meg! Miért lógatja az orrát Beckett? -tette fel a kérdést Esposito, látván, hogy a nyomozónő mennyire elszontyolódva ült vissza a székébe.

-Mert nem tudok vele ebédelni.

-A dolgod miatt? Ide figyelj, Castle! Beckett olyan nekünk, mintha a húgunk lenne.

-Igen és ne akard tudni mire képes egy bátyj a kishúgáért, és mit tenne azzal, aki fájdalmat okoz neki. -egészítette ki Ryan. Castle nagy szemekkel nézett rájuk.

-Halljuk, hová mész? Randira? -Esposito olyan közel ment Castle-höz, amennyire tudott, s közben végig a szemébe nézett, fenyegetően. Ryan karba tett kézzel állt mellettük.

-Azt hiszitek megcsalom Beckett-et? -mondta nevetve Castle, de miután látta, hogy a fiúk nem tartanak vele, úgy tűnt nagyon is komolyan gondolják.

-Ezt nem hiszem el, srácok! Komolyan azt hiszitek? Sose tennék ilyet! Szeretem őt!

-Akkor mégis mire készülsz? -tették fel a kérdést. Mivel Castle látta, hogy nincs mit tenni, el kell mondania az igazat.

-Rendben van. -vett egy nagy levegőt és nekivágott. -De ezt nem tudhatja meg senki, értitek, SENKI! -a fiúk csak némán bólintottak. Castle mégegyszer körbenézett, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, senki más nem hallhatja meg őket, majd suttogóra fogta a hangját.

-Megakarom kérni Beckett kezét.


	2. Chapter 2

2. fejezet

Esposito és Ryan, meglepettségükben csak pislogni tudtak. Egy ideig nem szóltak semmit. Aztán sikerült felfogniuk mire is készül Castle, lassacskán egy hatalmas mosoly jelent meg arcukon.

-Haver, gratulálok! -mondta végül Esposito és megveregette Castle vállát.

-Igen, pajtás, ez nagyszerű! -tette hozzá Ryan.

-Hé, nyugi, srácok még addig egy csomó dolgom van. Ja, és még nem is biztos, hogy igent mond majd. -nyugtatta kicsit barátait Castle. A fiúk megütközve néztek rá.

-Most komolyan beszélsz? Persze, hogy igent fog mondani! -mondta Ryan vigyorogva. Castle önbizalmát növelte egy csöppet ez a kijelentés, de még mindig aggódott. Az idegesség pedig nem volt rá jellemző, abszolút nem. Már kétszer is volt házas, kétszer térdelt "nagy" szerelmei elé, gyűrűt tartva kezében. (Legalábbis azt hitte, hogy ő az igazi...kétszer is melléfogva, de nagyon...) Ez a helyzet mégis más volt. Kate Beckett más volt. A második házassága után megfogadta, hogy soha többé nem hajtja igába a fejét. Most mégis másképp gondolja. Ezt örökre tervezi.

-De miért kell itt tartanunk? -Esposito kérdése kizökkentette a gondolkodásból.

-Megakarom kérni Jim Beckettől is. -válaszolta - Így lenne tisztességes, úgy vélem.

-Öregem, te tényleg halálosan komolyan gondolod ezt.

-Hát, igen. Még sosem csináltam ilyet. -mondta kicsit fintorogva Castle. Bíztatásul kapott egy hátbaveregetést. -Tehát senkinek, egy szót se! - A fiúk megígérték, hogy megtesznek minden tőlük telhetőt, így hát Castle elindult.

Már majdnem a liftnél volt, mikor, balszerencséjére, Beckett elkapta.

-Castle! -aggódóan végigmérte. -Minden rendben? Annyira furcsa vagy az utóbbi napokban.

-Kate. -kezdte, majd megfogta a kezeit. -Semmi bajom, ne aggódj értem. De most sietnem kell. Szia. -egy gyors puszit nyomott a nyomozó arcára és már el is tűnt a liftben.

Kate még sokáig nézte a zárt felvonóajtót. Ideges volt. Túl jól és túl régóta ismerte ahhoz,hogy tudja, valami nincs rendben vele. Szokatlan a viselkedése.

-Fiúk! -kiáltott oda nekik,mikor látta,hogy vigyorogva néznek Castle után. Látszott rajtuk, hogy megijedtek, mert egy szempillantás alatt lefagyott a mosoly az arcukról.

-Igen? -Esposito volt, aki hamarabb összeszedte magát.

-Nem tudjátok Castle hová ment? -ezúttal Kate nem visszakozott az ajtóstul-a-házbarontunk taktikától.

A fiúk a fejüket rázták, miközben próbálták felvenni a semmit-sem-tudunk arckifejezést.

-Ugyan már, tudom, hogy elmondta nektek! -megkísérelt egy szigorú pillantást, hátha beadják a derekukat. De nem.

-Figyelj, Beckett. Bármennyire is szeretnénk, de nem mondhatjuk el. Megígértük a srácnak. -válaszolta Esposito. Ryan hevesen bólogatott. -Mennünk kell elintézni egy s mást. -ezzel ott is hagyták a nyomozót.

Most mit tegyen? Megbízzon bennük és hagyja ennyiben? Ha ennyire nem akarták elmondani, csak nem lehet olyan rossz. Vagy igen? Utánuk menjen és kifaggassa őket? Nem. Bíznia kell bennük. Bíznia kell Benne.


	3. Chapter 3

3. fejezet

Papírmunkája maradék részét még az előzőeknél is lassabban fejezte be. Nem tudta eldönteni, mit tegyen. Felhívja Castle-t és kérdezze meg őt? Tulajdonképpen miért is idegeskedik most? 1: mert Castle megbeszélt valamit Esposito-val és Ryan-nel, de neki erről nem szabad tudni? Biztos azért, hogy ne idegesítse fel magát rajta. Na, de pont ez idegesíti, hogy fogalma sincs semmiről. Még anno megígérték egymásnak Castle-lel, hogy nem lesz semmiféle titkuk a másik előtt. Tudjuk milyen rosszul sült el a legutóbbi titkolózásuk. Vagy 2: mert Castle mostanában annyira furán viselkedik? Miért akarta ma lerázni? És 3:...nincs is harmadik lehetőség!

Gyorsan befejezte a munkát és elindult a hullaházba. Lanie éppen leltározik. (Fura, hogy még egy ilyen helyen is lehet leltározni...) Majd kér tőle tanácsot. Eddig mindig segített. Hisz erre valók a barátnők.

10 perccel később már ott is volt a hullaház ajtaja előtt. Bekopogott.

-Bújj be! -hallatszott ki Lanie hangja. Kate lenyomta a kilincset. Meglepetésére nem az a látvány fogadta, amire számított. Hullahegyek mindenütt, fura rothadt hús szaga, de nem. Épp ellenkezőleg. Semmi halott ember. Mégcsak bogár se. A levegő pedig egész kellemes volt.

-Olyan arcot vágsz, mint aki még sohasem járt itt. -valóban, Kate éppen úgy érezte, mintha most járna itt először.

-Csak...nem egészen erre számítottan. -mondta végül a meglepődöttségből felocsúdva. Lanie elnevette magát.

-Hamar végeztem, hátha lesz látogatóm, és lám!

-Espo?

-Nem. Ezt a helyet nem mondanám túl romantikusnak egy találkához. -Kate meglepődött.

-Te tudtad, hogy jövök? Honnan?

-Női megérzés. -Lanie próbált mosolyt csalni barátnője arcára, de nem sok sikerrel.

-Minden rendben? -kérdezte az arcát fürkészve. -Feszültnek tűnsz.

-Csak...rossz sejtéseim vannak.

-Mivel kapcsolatban?

-Castle.

-Mit csinált már megint?

-Semmit. Illetve ezaz, hogy nemtudom! Annyira furcsán viselkedik.

-Mennyire furcsán?

-Nagyon! Néhány napja kezdett el ilyen lenni. Olyan, mintha kerülne engem. Ma például itt volt. Én annyira megörültem neki. Felajánlottam, hogy ebédeljünk együtt, de ő visszautasította, mondván fontos dolga akadt. Az anyja egyik új előadását meghallgatni. Mondtam neki, hogy én is szívesen mennék, mert az előző is tetszett, erre gyakorlatilag leordította a fejem, hogy csak szűk családi körben lesz megtartva. Ez még csak hagyjàn, de valamit titkol. Bizalmas beszélgetést folytatott a fiúkkal, akik nem hajlandóak elmondani miről volt szó. Nyilvánvaló, hogy falaznak neki. Oh, azt még nem is mondtam, hogy rendszeresen későn jön haza mostanság. Mikor pedig megkérdezem, hogy hol volt, az a válasza, hogy találkozott valakivel. -Lanie türelmesen végighallgatta Kate "meséjét"

-Nem lehet, hogy túlreagálod? -Kate elgondolkodott ezen. Valóban túlreagálná?

-Nem. -makacskodott.

-Azt még mindig nem mondtad el, milyen rossz sejtéseid vannak. -ez ki is ment a fejéből. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd kifújta.

-Szerintem van valakije. -mondta ki végül, aminek mégcsak a puszta gondolatától is émelygés fogta el.

-Ugyan már, Kate. Ezt nem tudom elhinni. Egyszerűen képtelenség! -a nyomozó nem nézett barátnője szemébe, mikor válaszolt.

-Biztos. -a hangja halvány és gyenge volt. Hallatszott rajta, hogy erőt kellett vennie magán, hogy ezt ki tudja mondani.

-Mit akarsz tenni? -tette fel a kérdést Lanie egy kis szünet után. Kate nem felelt. -Szakítani akarsz vele?

-Talán az lenne a legjobb mindkettőnknek. -mostmár a könnyeivel is küszködött. Lanie közelebb lépett hozzá és átölelte. Kate még tartotta magát egy darabig, de aztán eltörött a mécses...


	4. Chapter 4

4. fejezet

Rick az autóban ült, Jim Beckett háza előtt. Olyasvalamire készült, amilyet még soha nem tett életében. Megkérni a szülőtől is a lány kezét. Próbált felkészülni gondolatban. Mit fog mondani? Mi van, ha Mr. Beckett nem örül majd neki, hogy egyetlen szeretett lányát feleségének akarja kérni. Az apa és lánya barátja között mindig, de mindig ellentétek szoktak lenni. Az apának nem tetszik a fiú, mert veszélyesnek tartja a lányára nézve. Nem szeretné, ha másik férfi "tulajdona" lenne. Ha rajta múlna, soha nem engedné ki a házból, még egy toronyba is képes lenne bezárni, csakhogy ne essék bántódása.

Néhány perc gondolkodás elégnek bizonyult. Mikor odaért az ajtóhoz, megállt és vett egy mély levegőt. Becsöngetett. Ahogy meghallotta Jim Beckett lépteit, felgyorsult a szívverése. Az ajtó kinyílt.

-Rick, micsoda meglepetés! Kerülj beljebb! -üdvözölte kitárva előtte az ajtót. Rick belépett. A ház nem volt túl nagy, de kicsi sem. Szépen, stílusosan volt berendezve. A földön hatalmas nagy szőnyeg volt, bordó és khaki színű. A szoba közepén egy kisebb méretű dohányzóasztal, mahagóniból. Voltak ott a helyiségben vázák, növények, festmények, díjak, amiket még gimnazista korában nyert az iskolai baseball csapat tagjaként. Jópár könyv is volt ott. A középső polcon, pedig fényképek voltak. Jim és a felesége Johanna, esküvőjük után. Egy másikon szintén ők, az Eiffel torony közelében. De Rick szeme mégsem ezeken akadt meg, hanem egy kislányról készült képen. A lánynak hosszú, hullámos, barna haja volt, csillogó zöld szemei és letaglózó mosolya.

-Ő itt Katie. Elsőéves gimnazista korában. Emlékszem még, mikor hazajött az első nap. Azt mondta van egy osztálytársa, aki nagyon furcsa. Állandóan elvonul és utána különösen viselkedik, miután visszajön. Elkezdett nyomozni utána. Azt hitte, drogozik a lány, és olyankor lövi be magát, mikor eltűnik. Talált is nála tűt. Végül kiderült, hogy csak cukorbeteg. - Rick önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott. Kate Beckett. Már akkor is megvolt benne a nyomozó.

-Minek köszönhetem a látogatásod? - folytatta Jim. Rick alig tudta levenni a szemét a Kate-ről készült fotóról, de most nem azért jött, hogy nézelődjön.

-Nos, Mr. Beckett, fontos ügyből kifolyólag jöttem. -kezdett hozzá.

-Kérlek szólíts csak Jim-nek.

-Köszönöm, Jim.

-Szóval mi volna az a fontos dolog? -kérdezte mosolyogva. Rick vett egy mély lélegzetet.

-Kate-ről van szó. - Jim arckifejezése hirtelen váltott át mosolygásból, aggódásba. Az arca elsötétült, a keze remegett.

-Mi történt vele? Jól van? Mondd, hogy nem esett semmi baja! - mondta, kicsit ingerülten.

-Ne aggódj, semmi baja. - Jim megtörölte a homlokát, majd lerogyott a kanapéra. Rick csatlakozott hozzá. Csönd telepedett közéjük. Az író nem akarta folytatni. Végül Jim szólalt meg először.

-Ne haragudj, csak...annyira megijedtem.

-Nem kell bocsánatot kérned semmiért, megértem. De Kate él és virul. - mondta mosolyogva. Jim is mosolygott most már.

-Miről akartál akkor beszélni? Mi van Katie-vel? - Rick hezitált egy kicsit. Hirtelen mindent elfelejtett, pedig már ezerszer elpróbálta a "szövegét". Inkább csak rögtönzött.

-Öhm...nem is tudom, hol kezdjem.

-Ha megkérhetlek, kezdd az elején. Úgy volna logikus.

-Persze, persze. Szóval...én..régóta ismerem Kate-et. Lassan fél éve, tudod, együtt vagyunk. Lehet, hogy még korai, de úgy érzem eljött az ideje, hogy, megállapodjak. Véglegesen. - Mr. Beckett figyelmesen végig hallgatta, nem szakította félbe. - Tehát...azért jöttem ma el hozzád, mert szeretném megkérni a kezed. - Jim először csak pislogott.

-Tessék?

-Illetve, Kate. Szeretném megkérni Kate kezét. Szeretném, ha a feleségem lenne. - legszívesebben a föld alá süllyedt volna szégyenében. Hogy tudott ekkorát bakizni? Ettől tartott a leginkább. "Richard, te szerencsétlen, balfácán! Most jól beégetted magad. Pont te akarod elvenni a lányát, aki még ennyit sem tud rendesen elintézni? Nem fogja megengedni..." gondolta magában. Becsukta a szemeit. A következő pillanatban Jim a karjaiba zárta Rick-et. Mikor az író kinyitotta a szemét, meglepődött.

-Gyere velem. - mondta Jim, majd felállt a kanapéról és intett Rick-nek, hogy kövesse. Gyorsan felpattant és utána sietett. Mr. Beckett egy másik szobába lépett. Kihúzott egy fiókot és kivett belőle egy albumot. Fellapozta. Mutatta Rick-nek, hogy üljön csak le a székre. Odaadta neki az albumot, ami tele volt fotókkal. Az összes képen Kate volt. Szélesen mosolyogva, boldogan.

-Látod, mennyire édesen mosolyog? - Rick bólintott. Valóban elbűvölő volt. - Kicsiként állandóan mosolygott. Szinte mindenen. Még a legszörnyűbb napjain is mosolygott. De miután Johanna meghalt, évekig nem lehetett ráismerni. A mosoly eltűnt. Megkomolyodott. Szörnyen. Semminek sem tudott örülni. - Rick felnézett az idős férfira. - De mikor megismert téged, mintha megváltozott volna. Újra mosolygott. Boldog volt. Hála neked Rick, visszakaptam az én kis Katie-met. Ezért nem lehetek neked elég hálás. Te boldoggá teszed őt, úgy, ahogy eddig még senki sem tudta. És ezt köszönöm neked. - az író vállára tette a kezét. Rick ráhelyezte a sajátját. Még egy könnycsepp is kiszökött a szeméből, meghatódottságában. - Szóval, igen. Örülnék, ha feleségül vennéd, és még boldogabbá tennéd. - Rick nem akart hinni a fülének. Felpattant és jó szorosan megölelte, ha minden igaz, jövendőbeli apósát.

-Köszönöm.

Nem sokkal később már kint ült az autójában. Soha nem volt még ennyire izgatott és boldog. Hát még milyen lesz, ha Kate igent mond. Mégegyszer visszapillantott Jim Beckett házára.

-Köszönöm. - mondta, majd gázt adott.


	5. Chapter 5

5. fejezet

Csörgés. Semmi. Csörgés. Semmi. Csörgés. Semmi. Csörgés. A változatosság kedvéért: semmi. Lanie megunta a hiába való próbálkozásokat. Letette. Ez a baj a pasikkal. Mikor szükség lenne rájuk nincsenek ott, de ha nagyon nem kívánatos a jelenlétük, mindig láb alatt vannak.

Esposito és Ryan az őrsön voltak. Beckett üres asztalát nézték a szomszédos szoba ablakán át. Csendben szürcsölték a kávéjaikat.

-Szerinted már megint hol van? -Esposito abba az irányba bökött, ahol Beckettnek kellene lennie.

Ryan válaszul megrázta a fejét.

-Kicsit bővebben?

-Női mosdó? -még egy korty kávé. Espo csak forgatta a szemeit, majd miután letette a bögréjét, ott hagyta társát. Visszament a saját asztalához. Leült és a gépén kezdett kattintgatni, mikor észrevette, hogy villog a telefonja. Megnézte. Négy nem fogadott hívás: Lanie. Vajon mi lehet ennyire fontos? Tárcsázta a számát. A harmadik kicsöngésre fel is vette.

-Na végre, hol a fenébe voltál?

-Elnézést, hogy ittam egy kávét. -mondta kicsit gunyoros hangnemben Esposito.

-Kate ott van?

-Nincs.

-És Castle?

-Ő sincs. -Espo-t meglepték ezek a kérdések. Névsorolvasást tart, vagy mi? -Miért?

-Hál' Istennek!

-Lanie, mi az? -Espo mostmár kicsit aggódott Lanie miatt.

-Miről beszéltetek reggel az írófiúval? -szóval erre megy ki a játék.

-Te meghonnan tudsz arról, hogy beszéltünk?

-Kate.

-Beckett tud róla? Jaj, ne...

-Bizony, hogy ne. Javi, meg kell mondanod miről beszéltetek!

-Nem lehet, megígértük Castle-nek. -mondta Esposito, szinte már suttogva.

-Megcsalja Kate-et? -Espo-nak elakadt a lélegzete.

-Hogy mi? Dehogy is!

-Akkor? -kivárt egy kicsit. Nem tudta eldönteni mit tegyen. -Javier, mondd meg mire készül, hol van, mit csinál! Nem érdekel milyen ígéretet tettél neki, de ha nem sántikál semmi rosszban, akkor azonnal meg kell találnunk Kate-et, meg Castle-t is!

-Mi? Miért?

-Kate azt hiszi, Castle megcsalja és szakítani akar vele!

-Hogy mi? - Espo olyan lendülettel állt fel, hogy felborult a széke. -Ne, nem, nem, nem...Ez nagyon nem jó. Lanie, azonnal meg kell állítanod. -Ryan, aki időközben csatlakozott hozzá, idegesen figyelte társát.

-Mi az, haver? -kérdezte. Esposito leintette.

-Lanie. Castle azért ment el titokban, mert olyan dologra készül, ami megváltoztatja az életét, és Beckettét is. -Ryan halkan odasúgta neki, hogy: ne. De Espo kijelentette, hogy nincs más választása.

-Javi, mondd már mi van! -Esposito körbenézett, majd halkan befejezte.

-Castle megakarja kérni Beckett kezét.


	6. Chapter 6

6. fejezet

Lanie meglepettségében csak hápogni tudott a készülékbe. Erre nem számított. Ugyanakkor felettébb boldog volt. Nem tudja mit mondjon. Már épp azon volt, hogy valami olyasmit mond, mint: ez nagyszerű, el sem hiszem vagy miért nem ezzel kezdted. De lassan rájött mekkora a baj. Ha Castle tényleg ebben mesterkedik, azonnal le kell állítani Kate-et. Végre sikerült megtalálnia a hangját.

-Javi! Meg kell állítanunk! -mondta kétségbeesetten. -Találkozunk az őrsön 5 perc múlva! -majd letette.

Kate Beckett azon a hintán ült, amely már többször segített neki meghozni nehéz döntéseket. Vagyis igazából nem az segített ebben, de valahogy itt mindig tudott józanul gondolkodni, elmerengni az élet problémáin. Most pedig különösen nagy szüksége volt arra, hogy kicsit egyedül legyen. Nem volt képes döntést hozni, ha Richard Castle-ről volt szó, végképp nem. Mivan ha tényleg csalja, ha bolondot csinál belőle? Azt hitte ez a kapcsolat tényleg örökre szól. De talán csak áltatta magát mindeddig, saját magát hitegetve egy olyan dologgal, ami nem valósulhat meg. Rick Castle mindig is nagy nőcsábász hírében állt, ezt ő sem tagadhatta, így volt és kész. De azt, hitte, remélte, hogy felhagyott ezzel a "szokással" és végre felnőtt féfiként tud viselkedni. Ennyire naív volnál, Kate? -tette fel magában a kérdést. Vagy a szerelem ilyen mértékben elvakította?

Miután végiggondolta a lehetőségeket, döntött. Visszaindult az őrségre. Előbb a munka, aztán a szórakozás.

Esposito elmesélte Ryan-nek, miért hívta fel Lanie és azt, hogy azonnal meg kell találniuk Beckettet.

-Jó, de mégis hol keressük? Hisz akárhol lehet. Talán már meg is találta Castle-t. -mondta idegesen Ryan, miközben a kabátját próbálta felráncigálni magára, sikertelenül. A kapkodás nem az erőssége. Esposito már a liftnél volt, amikor utolérte. Sietve beszállt mellé, majd megnyomták a földszintet.

-Nem lenne egyszerűbb felhívni? -kérdezte, mikor újból kinyílt a lift ajtaja.

-Nem veszi fel. Már próbáltam. -észrevették Lanie-t, aki sebes léptekkel haladt feléjük.

-Mobil? -tette fel a kérdést, de Esposito már kész volt a válasszal, ezért meg se várta, míg a nő befejezi.

-Nincs bekapcsolva. Már többször is próbáltam elérni. -mindannyian feszülten pillantottak körbe a helyiségben, talán azt remélve, hogy Kate vagy Castle felbukkan.

-Mit tegyünk? -kérdezte Ryan, miközben beletúrt a hajába. Lanie azt javasolta a fiúknak, menjenek át Castle-höz, míg ő Kate apartmantja felé veszi az irányt. Ennyiben maradtak végül, s ki-ki a maga útjára indult.

Kate viszonylag hamar visszaért az őrsre és meglepően tapasztalta, hogy Espo és Ryan sehol sincsenek. Kereste őket mindenütt. Végigkérdezett mindenkit. Senki sem látta őket már régóta. Ez kicsit zavarta. A fiúk nem szoktak csak úgy nyom nélkül eltűnni, a hab a tortán, hogy még csak nem sejtése sincs senkinek, merre lehetnek. Talán bajba kerültek? Dehogy is! Inkább csak hazamentek, biztos végeztek már mára. Ő meg még mindig nem fejezte be a papírmunkát. Ez hogy lehetséges? Ennyire nem képes koncentrálni? Érthető, hiszen minden gondolata Castle körül forog most.

Visszaült az asztalához. Mintha egyre több és több lenne a papírokból. Ahelyett, hogy fogyna, inkább sokszorozódik. Kiürítette a fejét, megpróbált koncentrálni és hozzálátott.

Egész jól haladt.

Castle végre megérkezett a 12-es rendőrőrs főbejárata elé. Leparkolt az autójával, majd kiszállt. De nem ment fel rögtön. Csak állt és nézte a nagy ajtót. Belenyúlt a kabátja mellső zsebébe, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy a gyűrű biztonságban van. Ott volt.

A lehető legnagyobb biztonságban.

Nekivágott élete legnehezebb expedíciójának, amit remélhetőleg sikerrel fog végrehajtani. Mintha csak egy hegy megmászására készülne. Nem lesz egyszerű menet. De megéri szenvedni egy kicsit.

Beszállt a liftbe és megnyomta a megfelelő gombot. A szívverése kezdett felgyorsulni, amint látta, hogy halad felfelé a lift mutatója.

Mikor kiszállt, körülnézett. Kate nem volt az asztalánál. Hol lehet? Elindult utánajárni. Pont akkor jött ki az egyik szobából, amikor ő be akart lépni. Kis híján egymásnak ütköztek.

-Kate, szia. - köszönt neki a férfi, mosolyogva. Kate nem viszonozta a gesztust.

-Szia, Castle. - válaszolta, kicsit fakó hangon. Rick belevágott.

-Figyelj, azért jöttem, mert fontos dolgot szeretnék mondani. Azaz, kérdezni. - folytatta, miközben Kate kezei után nyúlt. A nő nem engedte.

-Felesleges. Mindenről tudok. - mondta, miközben lassan elsétált Castle-től. Az írót váratlanul érte. Megöli a fiúkat, ez tuti.

-Mi mindent? - Kate lassan felé fordult, majd végig a szemébe nézve a férfinak, nekikezdett.

-Tudom, hogy van valakid, és azt is, hogy gyáva vagy ahhoz, hogy ezt a szemembe mond. - Rick-nek leesett az álla. Nem erre számított.

-Tessék? - kérdezte tágra nyílt szemekkel és tátott szájjal.

-Miért, Rick? Miért nem vagy annyira férfi, hogy ezt elmond? Miért kell engem semmibe venni? - most már könnyes volt a szeme.

-Kate, félreérted, nem erről van szó. Nincs más nő az életemben rajtad kívül. Kivéve persze az anyámat és Alexis-t, de az más dolog... - a nyomozó nem értékelte a humorát ebben a helyzetben. Kicsit sem. - Kérlek, hagyd hogy elmagyarázzam.

-Castle, nincs mit megmagyarázni. Végeztünk. - majd faképnél hagyva, elviharzott.

A fiúk és Lanie épp akkor szálltak ki a liftből, amikor Kate eltűnt a lépcsőnél.

-Hé, Lanie! Az ott nem Castle? - kérdezte Espo.

-De, igen. - de azt már akkor látta, hogy valami nincs rendben mikor, Castle zokogva rogyott le egy székre, majd az asztalra borult és ott folytatta tovább...


	7. Chapter 7

7. fejezet

Lanie csöndben odament Castle mögé és megsimogatta a vállát. Az író csak halkan rázkódott tovább az asztalon, ügyet sem vetve a nő jelenlétére.

Szép lassan a fiúk is odaértek melléjük.

-Castle. - kezdte gyengéden Lanie, próbálva nyugtatni őt. -Nem omolhatsz össze. Beszélj vele. Biztos meghallgat. -erre már reagált a férfi. Szemei vörösre duzzadtak a sok sírástól. Mindenki kicsit kétségbe volt esve. Még sosem látták Castle-t ilyen rossz lelki állapotban, és ez nem volt valami megnyugtató.

-Nem fog. Utál engem. - mondta miközben megtörölte könnyáztatta arcát. -Hogy szúrhattam el életem lehetőségét? - Lanie és a fiúk is nagyon elszontyolódtak most már. Be kellett látniuk, hogy Castle-nek ebben igaza volt. Kate Beckett nem bocsát meg egykönnyen, még akkor sem, ha kedvenc írójáról-szerelméről-lelki társáról van szó.

-Tényleg meg akartad kérni a kezét? - tette fel a kérdést Lanie.

-Megakartam? Még most is szeretném.

-Tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem. - rázta meg a fejét a nő, felhúzva a fél szemöldökét.

-Jó, tudom. Ne haragudj.

-Dehogy haragszom. De az istenért is írókám, hívd már föl! - unszolta egy kicsit a férfit, aki megütközve nézett rá.

-Mégis mit mondjak neki? Egyébként meg, kétlem, hogy felvenné, ha látja, hogy én hívom. - kezeit összekulcsolva a térdére tette, majd lehajtotta a fejét. Felhívja? Ne hívja? Azzal csak még inkább elrontatná vele a dolgokat. De igazából nincs mit vesztenie, most már...

-Legyen. - majd felállt és kicsit arrébb sétált barátaitól. Tárcsázta Kate számát. Hosszas várakozás után csak egy gép hang szólt bele. - Ki van kapcsolva. - mondta végül. Ez fantasztikus! Már azt se lehet tudni hol van.

-Na? - kérdezte Lanie. Castle csak megrázta a fejét.

-Ki van kapcsolva. -válaszolta.

Kate nem ment haza. Nem volt hozzá kedve. Jobbnak gondolta, ha kiszellőzteti egy kicsit a fejét. Még a mobilját is kikapcsolta, hogy senki se zavarhassa. Nagy szüksége volt most egy kis magányra, hogy mindent átgondolhasson. Ha most nem nyugtatja le magát, még esetleg kárt tesz valakiben vagy épp önmagában. Befordult a legközelebbi sarkon és betért egy kis kocsmába. Tőle elég szokatlan volt ez a viselkedés, ugyanis nem szokott kocsmákba járni, csak nagyon ritkán. Most mégis szüksége volt rá. Az alkohol talán majd segít neki, ha nem is örökre, de egy kis időre elfelejteni az élet problémáit, de legfőképpen segít elfelejteni Richard Castle-t. Mert Kate Beckett el akarta felejteni az írót. A szíve legmélyén azonban mégsem, de most az esze kezében volt az irányító panel, ami inkább az italozás felé vezérelte.

Leült a bárpulthoz és rendelt egy rövidet. De még mielőtt megkapta volna, valaki megérintette a vállát. Megfordult. Egy férfi állt mögötte. Patakokban folyt róla a verejték, valószínűleg előzőleg futhatott. Nagy nehezen, zihálva végigmondta mit akar.

-Beckett nyomozó? - kérdezte, majd kiköpve a tüdejét. Kate gyorsan eszmélt.

-Igen, én vagyok.

-Jöjjön, gyorsan! Kérem! Segítenie kell, egy ember bajban van! - és már kint is volt az épületből, de az üvegajtón át kinézve még intett Kate-nek egyet, hogy kövesse. Nem is kellett neki több, azonnal felpattant és a férfi után sietett. Mikor kiért körbenézett, de sehol sem látta. Majd az egyik utcára látta befordulni. Elindult utána. Befordulva, egy kisebb sikátorban találta magát, ami bűzlött, mint a háromnapos büdös zokni. Mozgást észlelt az egyik kuka mögül, ezért automatikusan a fegyvere után nyúlt. Lassan elindult a kuka irányába. Óvatos, megfontolt lépésekkel. Már majdnem ott volt. Aztán egy hatalmas koppanás és minden elsötétült...

Castle idegesen járkált fel, s alá a lakásában. Már ötször - ha nem többször - próbálta hívni Kate-et, de még mindig ki van kapcsolva. Ez már nagyon frusztráló volt számára. Sosem szokott ilyen sokáig kikapcsolva lenni a mobilja. Mi van, ha van egy újabb gyilkosság és őt nem lehet elérni? Újabb kör a lakásban. Alexis, aki épp a nappaliban tanult, nem bírta tovább nézni apja kínlódását.

-Apa.

Talán nem kéne idegeskednie, hisz biztos megvan az oka annak, hogy nem lehet elérni.

-Apa.

Esetleg lemerült az akkumulátor.

-Apa!

De azt meg csak észre veszi, hogy kezd fogyni a pixel.

-Apa!

Nem. Akkor?

-APA! - ekkor megállt.

-Tessék, kicsim?

-Tudod, te mióta szólongatlak? Hol jár az eszed? - vonta kérdőre a lány.

-Ne haragudj, kicsim. Csak...-végigsimított a homlokán.

-Csak mi? - kérdezte Alexis. - Apa, tudod, elég zavaró, hogy már több, mint egy órája itt járkálsz, mint zsidóban a fájdalom. -tette hozzá, de látva apja aggódó arckifejezését, újra megkérdezte. - Minden rendben?

-Igen, vagyis nem. Nem, semmi sincs rendben. Kate telefonja ki van kapcsolva. - Alexis értetlenkedve nézett apjára.

-Hűha. Biztos kikapcsolta.

-Lexis, ez nem vicces. - mondta kicsit feljebb emelve a hangját.

-Jól van, na. De mondd már el mi a fene történt! - Rick leült az Alexis-szel szemközti fotelbe.

-Megakartam kérni a kezét.

-De hát ez nagyszerű, apa! - mondta fülig érő szájjal a lány.

-Az.

-Mi történt? Nemet mondott? - kérdezte aggódva, látva, hogy apja a könnyeivel küszködik.

-Elmentem, hogy kikérjem az apja áldását is. Megkértem a fiúkat, hogy tartsák a frontot, amíg én távol vagyok, azaz, hogy fedezzenek. - Lexis türelmesen végighallgatta. - Mikor visszaértem, felkészülve, hogy megtegyem, azzal fogadott, hogy tud a barátnőmről és, hogy megcsalom. - a lány erre felállt.

-Apa, ugye nem...? - kérdezte ijedten.

-Hogy gondolhatsz ilyet? Dehogy is! - mondta, szinte már undorodva. Hogy gondolhatja ezt róla mindenki?

-Szakított? - vonta le a következtetést Alexis. Castle csak bólintott. Még mindig képtelen volt elhinni. - Annyira sajnálom. - mondta Lexis, átölelve apját. Ekkor megcsörrent a telefon és Rick azon nyomban felpattant, azt remélve, hogy Kate az.

-Castle. - szólt bele remegő hangon. Egy ismeretlen férfit észlelt a vonal túloldalán.

-Üdvözlöm, Mr. Castle. - mondta egy nyájas hang.

-Kivel beszélek?

-Az nem fontos. Nem hiányzik magának valami? Esetleg valaki? - Rick érezte, hogy a torkában dobog a szíve. Alexis mellette tátogva megkérdezte, hogy ki az, de az apja leintette, hogy maradjon csöndben.

-Elvitte a cica a nyelvét, Mr. Castle? Nem csoda. Én is biztos ideges lennék, ha a barátnőmet elrabolták volna. Hoppá, azt hiszem elszóltam magam. De mit számít az? Hisz, végülis ezért hívtam. Viszont most már mennem kell, etetés idő van. További szép napot. - majd letette. Rick még próbált beleszólni, hátha hall valamit, de mind hiába.

-Apa? - mondta alig hallhatóan Lexis.

-Kate-et elrabolták. -válaszolta Castle, akit az ájulás kerülgetett. - Majd jövök!

-Mi? Hova mész? Apa, ne akarj hősködni! - kérlelte apját a lány.

-Csak a kapitányságra megyek! - ezzel bevágódott az ajtó.

Castle olyan gyorsan ment az autójával, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott - és amennyire a sebességkorlátozás miatt tudott. Szinte még mozgott a jármű, amikor kipattant belőle és berontott az épületbe, nem kevés embert felborítva.

-Castle, te meg mi az ördögöt csinálsz? Most telefonáltak lentről, hogy állítsunk meg, mert rád jött az öt perc és mindenkit fellöksz, aki veled szembe jön. - ezzel fogadta Esposito, mikor kiért a liftből - azt is szinte kényszerítette, hogy kinyíljon.

-Kate-et elrabolták. - mondta azon nyomban.

-Hogy mi? - kérdezte Ryan a másik asztaltól. Egyikük sem akart hinni a fülének.

-Honnan tudod?

-A mocsok felhívott és elmondta. De olyan nyugodt hangon, hogy nagyon félek, srácok. Ha Kate-nek bármi baja esik, az csakis miattam van. - mondta, majd egy jó nagyot rácsapott az asztalra. Majd az öklét dörzsölgetve hozzátette. - Nem tudnátok lenyomozni? Itt a mobilom, ezen hívott. - ezzel át is adta Ryan-nek a készüléket, aki tüstént neki is látott.

Tíz perc múlva jött vissza.

-Kártyás mobilt használt a fickó, lenyomozhatatlan. - majd Castle-re nézett. - Sajnálom.

-Most mit tegyünk? - kérdezte Esposito. Ekkor újra megcsörrent a mobil. Gyorsan felvette.

-Hol van? - mondta, szinte azonnal Rick. A fiúk lélegzetvisszafojtva figyeltek.

-Van néhány feltételem. Elmondom, hogy mit kell tennie. -Rick ránézett a fiúkra.

-Hallgatom.

-Tehát, ha viszont akarja látni a kedves nyomozót, élve, akkor eljön hozzám. Csakis maga, egyedül. Ha zsarukat mer hozni magával, tudni fogom, őt pedig már nem látja viszont, legalábbis élve biztos nem. Értve vagyok?

-Igen, csak én, egyedül.

-Nagyon jó. Jöjjön el a Nyugati 77. utca üres irodaházába, pontban este 7-re. Egyedül vagy a nő meghal. - ezzel le is tette.


	8. Chapter 8

8. fejezet

Miután a vonal megszakadt, Castle olyan mérhetetlen düh öntötte el, hogy úgy érezte, ha egyszer a kezei közé kerül ez a fickó, bármire képes lenne.

Idegesen járkált fel és alá.

-Castle. -kezdte Ryan, miközben Esposito Lanie-nek telefonált és elmondta a szörnyű híreket.

-Lanie úton van. - mondta, majd Ryan-hez fordult. -Szerinted szóljunk Gates-nek? -a nyomozó csak széttárta a karját.

-Castle, szerinted szóljunk Gates-nek? -tette fel neki is a kérdést. Az író próbálta megemészteni a hallottakat.

-Nem. -jelentette ki.

-Fiúk, mi a helyzet, tudunk már valamit? -érkezett meg Lanie, aggódva.

-Csak azt, hogy elrabolta az a szemétláda és azt akarja, hogy Castle egy szál maga menjen el hozzá. -összegezte Esposito.

-Uramisten...-roskadt össze kicsit a nő. -Vele kellett volna maradnom. -megtelt a szeme könnyel. Espo vigasztalásképp átölelte.

-Nem a te hibád.

-Nem. Mert az enyém. -szólalt meg Castle. Mindenki megütközve nézett rá.

-Már miért lenne a tied?

-Ha nem titkolózom előtte, nem szakít velem, nem tűnik el és most nem lenne halálos bajban. - fejtette ki végül. Érezte, hogy a szemei megtelnek könnyel. De erősnek kellett mutatnia magát. Most mindenképp. Odasétált Beckett asztalához, amin az ő holmijai voltak. Ahogy végignézett rajtuk, mintha valami belemart volna a szívébe. Meg kell mentenie.

-Mit akarsz tenni? - kérdezte Ryan az írót, mikor látta az arckifejezését.

-Elmegyek. - mondta végül. Ez a válasz mindenkit megdöbbentett. Mindhármójuk tekintete Castle-re szegeződött.

-El ment az eszed? Egyértelmű, hogy csapda! Semmiképp sem engedünk egyedül! Ha odamész, nincs rá garancia, hogy élve ki is jöttök mindketten. Gondolj Alexis-re és édesanyádra. Nem teheted ezt velük! - de Castle hajthatatlan volt. Csak a fejét rázta.

-Majd én megyek! - ajánlotta fel Esposito. Lanie nagyon megrémült a kijelentésén.

-Dehogy mész, Javi, megőrültél?! Nem hagyom, hogy elmenj! - mondta.

-Akkor én megyek! - csatlakozott Ryan.

-Srácok! Elég. Én megyek, mert azt akarják, hogy én menjek. - csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez az író.

-Még mit nem! - most már gyakorlatilag veszekedtek.

-Hahó! Nyugodjatok már le! - dühödött fel Lanie. Mindhárman elhallgattak. - Végre.

-Én megyek és ezen nem nyitunk vitát. - folytatta Castle.

-Legalább vigyél magaddal erősítést. - kérlelte Esposito. Castle megrázta a fejét.

-Nem. Azt mondták csakis egyedül, különben végez Kate-tel. Nem kockáztathatunk, értitek? Egyedül megyek. Ez a döntésem és ezen semmi és senki nem tud változtatni. - ebben a pillanatban Castle nagyon céltudatosnak tűnt, szinte látni lehetett a tüzet a szemében.

-6:06, még van egy csomó időnk, addig kitalálhatunk valamit. - próbálkozott Ryan. De Castle elindult.

-Castle. Castle! - hiába kiabáltak utána, beszállt a liftbe és az szép lassan be is csukódott. A két fiú összenézett.

-Csak nem gondolja, hogy ezt hagyjuk? - Lanie nem akarta elhinni, hogy ez az egész valóságos. Ryan odafordult hozzá. - Ne aggódj, Lanie. Utána megyünk. - és már rohantak is az író után.

Castle fejben már mindent eltervezett. Nem próbál meg fizikai kontaktusba keveredni a pasassal. Egyszerűen meggyőzi. Érvekkel. Többet ésszel, mint erővel. Közben az is eszébe jutott, hogy mi van ha, amint meglátja a mocskot, elveszíti a fejét? Meg kellene őriznie a hidegvérét. Gondoljon csak Beckett-re. Csak rossz irányba terelné a dolgokat. Végzetesen rossz irányba.

Az épület elég hatalmas volt és régi. Látszott rajta, hogy sokat használták. Az ablakok számtalan helyen betörve, bedeszkázva. A lépcső sem mostani darab lehetett. Rengeteg foka hiányzott. Szerencsére a lift még működött. Castle beszállt. A kezelő panel összesen 24 emeletet jelzett. Ez így elfog tartani egy darabig, míg felér, ugyanis 5 perccel ezelőtt érkezett egy üzenete, azzal a szöveggel, hogy ,,Látom, Mr Castle. Innen fentről nagyon jól látni milyen szép, csillagos az ég." Ebből Castle csak azt tudta kivenni, hogy a tetőre kell mennie. Megnyomta a gombot, amire az volt írva: Tető. A lift nagy nehezen elindult. Miközben a szerkezet egyenletes tempóban haladt felfelé, érkezett egy újabb üzenet: ,,Siessen, Mr. Castle. A nyomozó már türelmetlen. Csakúgy, mint Én..." Nemsokára nagy csikorgások közepette megállt a felvonó, ő pedig kiszállt.

Az ég csakugyan tiszta volt, látni lehetett a csillagokat. De hol lehetnek? Castle elindult a nagy vakságban. Korom sötét volt, kivéve egy bizonyos területén a tetőnek, ott mintha lett is volna valami. Ahogy lassan közeledett felé egy alak körvonala kezdett kibontakozni a sötétben. Egy székkel. Az biztos, hogy nő, mert lehetett látni hosszú haját.

Nő. Hosszú haj. Nő. Beckett! Castle felgyorsította lépteit, hogy hamarabb odaérhessen. Tényleg Beckett volt az. Odakötözve egy székhez, szája betapasztva. Nem tűnt, úgy mint akit bántottak. Hál' Istennek! Beckett is észrevette Castle felé közeledő alakját, megmozdult. Azt hitte nem fog eljönni érte, de mégis.

-Megáll. - mondta egy hang, valahonnan a sötétből. - Azt mondtam, megállni! - ismételte a hang. Castle megállt.

Egy alak kezdett el közeledni Beckett felé, majd megállt mögötte. Valami volt a kezében.

-Sejtettem, hogy el fog jönni. Már vártam.

-Engedje el! -mondta Castle. Az alak csak felnevetett. Ez kicsit sem jó jel.

-Már? Az nem lenne mókás.

-Miért csinálja ezt? -kérdezte Castle.

-Hogy miért? - most már eltűnt a jókedv a hangjából. -Szóval fogalma sincs ki vagyok, ugye? - Castle széttárta a karjait.

Az alak lassan kilépett a sötétségből.

-Te? - Castle-nek leesett az álla a döbbenettől.


	9. Chapter 9

9. fejezet

Castle kezdte nagyon hülyén érezni magát. Hallucinálna? Vagy tényleg ő áll itt előtte? A nő lassan az öve felé nyúlt. Igen, nő volt, nem férfi.

-Miért? - kérdezte újra az író. - Jacinda, miért? - Beckettnek nagyon ismerős volt ez a név, de nem tudott rájönni, honnan. A kezét szorító kötél már nagyon erősen kidörzsölte a csuklóit, ezért inkább feladva az eddig sikertelen próbálkozásokat, csak csendben figyelt. Remélte, hogy Castle-nek van valami terve a szökéshez.

-Hogy miért? - a nő arca eltorzult a dühtől. - Mert tönkretettél, Richard. - visította, olyan magas hangon, amiről el se hinné az ember, hogy ilyenre is képes lehet. Castle értetlenkedve nézett rá.

-Hogy mit tettem?

-Én, szerettelek és azt hittem te is engem. Szerettem veled lenni. Életemben akkor örültem először annak, hogy repülőn dolgozom, mikor megismertelek téged. Elmesélted, hogy miért repültél Vegas-ba, hogy mert összetörték a szívedet. Aznap este, mikor együtt voltunk, álmodban egyfolytában csak Beckett-ről motyogtál. Akkor jöttem rá, hogy csak kitűnő elterelője voltam a csalódottságodnak, amit ez a rohadt kis ribi okozott neked. - miközben ezeket kimondta, még közelebb lépett Beckett-hez, aki a sértések hallatán újfent mozgolódni kezdett és olyan szúrós szemmel nézett a szőkére, mint, aki meg fogja ölni. Castle sem nézte jó szemmel a mocskolódást, de hogy megőrizze a hidegvérét inkább megkérdezte.

-És a férfi hang a telefonban?

-Nagyon ügyes szerkentyűk léteznek manapság, bármit meg lehet oldani...- mondta vigyorogva. Ettől csak még visszataszítóbb lett.

Castle ezalatt próbált közelebb férkőzni a nyomozóhoz, de a nő észrevette.

-Megáll! - mondta, majd egy pisztolyt rántott elő, ami eddig az övére volt erősítve. Egyenesen Beckett fejéhez szegezte, aki megint csak abbahagyta a mozgást. Castle megállt.

-Jófiú. De sajnos akkor is végeznem kell vele. - Beckett behunyta a szemét. Ő készen állt. Csak egyvalaki nem.

-Ne! Várj! - az író félig felemelte mindkét kezét, de eldördült egy lövés. Szerencsére csak a földre irányult.. - Sajnálom, érted? Hibát követtem el, amikor semmibe vettem az érzéseidet. Megértem a dühödet. De már úgyis mindegy. - ezzel le is engedte a kezeit. - Már szakítottunk, szóval. Felőlem végezz vele. - egyik nő sem akart hinni a fülének. Castle olyan közömbös hangon mondta ezeket az utolsó szavakat, amiből tudni lehetett, hogy

komolyan beszél.

-Tessék? - kérdezte a szőke. -Most ezt nem mondod komolyan? Azért güriztem ennyit, hogy azt mondjad, nem érdekel? - Castle nem válaszolt, csak fapofával bámult előre. Aztán végül csak megszólalt.

-Én téged szeretlek. - mondta felvillanyozódva. Beckett szíve darabokra hullott szét ebben a pillanatban. Most már azt akarta, hogy lője le a nő, akkor legalább megszabadul az élettől, aminek úgysincs értelme. Mostantól.

Castle lassan, ölelésre nyíló karokkal indult el a nő felé. Beckett szemébe könnycseppek szöktek a fájdalomtól, de nem a fizikai gyötrelemtől, hanem a lelki fájdalomtól. A perzselő kíntól.

A nő nem tudta mire vélni a férfi furcsa viselkedését, de nem ellenkezett. Castle szép lassan odaért. Majd egy jól irányzott mozdulattal kicsavarta a kezét a nőnek, aki elejtette a pisztolyt. Próbált volna szabadulni, de az író egy hatalmasat vágott a tarkójára, amitől azon nyomban elájult.

-Te mocsok...- mondta Castle, majd Beckett-hez lépett és letépte a szájáról a ragasztószalagot.

-Ááuu. Óvatosabban nem lehetne? - kérdezte miközben Castle a karjait próbálta eloldozni.

-Ne haragudj. - mondta őszinte sajnálattal. Beckett végre szabad volt. Felállt a székről, s abban a pillanatban egy csapatnyi kommandós szabadult ki a tetőre a liftből. Velük volt Esposito és Ryan is.

-Jól vagytok? - kérdezték szinte egyszerre, a kommandósok pedig gondjukba vették a szőkét, akinek keresztbe állt a szeme és félig kilógott a nyelve a szájából. Elég nevetségesen festett. - Hallottuk a lövést. Azt hittük... - folytatta Ryan.

-Semmi baj, fiúk. Jól vagyunk. - mondta Castle, nem hagyva, hogy befejezze.

-A magad nevében beszélj. - reagált rá Beckett, majd kicsit félrevonult.

-Menj, beszélj vele. - unszolták a fiúk az írót. Castle Beckett után sietett, aki egy picit a tető szélére merészkedett, onnan meredt a távolba. Tudomást sem vett a férfi jelenlétéről.

-Ne haragudj. - mondta.

-Ezt már egyszer hallottam, Castle. Nincs esetleg valami új? - gúnyolódott a nyomozó.

-Kate, ne csináld ezt kérlek. Tudod, hogy nem gondoltam komolyan, amiket mondtam neki.

-Nem, nem, semmi baj. Köztünk már úgyis vége. Nem akarlak többet látni. Ha a jövőben bármikor bemered tenni a lábad az őrsre, én esküszöm, hogy ott helyben lőlek agyon. - "Na, Richard. Ezt, hogy hozod jóvá?" kérdezte magától.

-Akkor készítheted a fegyveredet, mert nem foglak békén hagyni. Addig nem, míg meg nem hallgatsz. Kérlek. - Beckett nagy nehezen, de engedett a kérésnek. Karba tett kézzel állt a férfi előtt.

-Először is, nincs senkim. Érted? Senkim! Nem csaltalak meg!

-Akkor miért titkolóztál előttem? Miért jöttél haza mostanában későn? Miért nem akartál velem lenni, mikor én felajánlottam, hogy ebédeljünk együtt? - kérdések soraival halmozta el Castle-t, aki csak mosolygott. - Most meg min vigyorogsz?

-Azon, hogy mennyire félreértettél mindent. Csak egy kis időre volt szükségem, hogy mindent elrendezhessek.Édesapádhoz mentem aznap, mikor nem akartam veled ebédelni. - csak még szélesebben mosolygott azon, Beckett mennyire nem érti miről beszél. Valahogy hirtelen mindenki elhallgatott és figyelt.

-Castle, mi...- a férfi a kabátja zsebébe nyúlt és egy kis fekete dobozt vett ki belőle. Féltérdre ereszkedett.

-Megkellett kérdeznem tőle egy nagyon fontos dolgot, és ő beleegyezett. - a sok rendőr lélegzetvisszafojtva kísérte szemmel a jelentet.

-Rick...-Castle kinyitotta a kis ékszertartót és felfedte a benne rejtőző pompázatot. Majd megköszörülte a torkát.

-Katherine Beckett, én lennék a legboldogabb férfi a világon, ha megtisztelnél azzal, hogy...hozzám jössz feleségül. - Beckett azt se tudta hol van. Ez most komoly? Mindenki őket figyelte a tetőn. De leginkább a kék szempár kötötte le, aki most ott térdelt előtte, egy gyűrűt tartva a kezében.

-Rick...én...igen. Igen! - Castle nem akart hinni a fülének. Felhúzta Beckett kezére a gyűrűt és felkapta a levegőbe, mindvégig szorosan ölelve. Majd miután letette egy szenvedélyes csókban forrtak össze. A tömeg hatalmas ovációban tört ki. Mindenki tapsolt és fütyült, de legfőképp Ryan és Esposito, aki már a telefonján babrált, Lanie-t próbálta elérni, hogy közölje vele a jó hírt.

-Gratulálunk! - mondták egyszerre. A friss jegyesek csak mosolyogtak. - De mi most megyünk, mert le kell csukni ezt a gonosz nőszemélyt. - majd egy kacsintással el is köszöntek.

Nem maradt más a tetőn csak Beckett és Castle.

-El sem tudod képzelni, mennyire boldog vagyok most. - mondta az író, közelebb húzva magához a nőt.

-Én nem különben. - lágyan megcsókolta jövendőbelijét.

-Szeretlek.

-Én is, Rick. - majd egy újabb hosszú és szenvedélyes csókban egyesültek.

Sokáig álltak még ott a napfelkeltében, nem törődve semmivel, csak egymással. Mert mindig ott lesznek egymásnak, jóban, rosszban egyaránt. Mindig


End file.
